


Heart-shaped

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Series: With a Dash of Sugar [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bilbo is a trans woman!, F/F, Trans Female Character, Valentine's Day Fluff, everyone in this au is a woman basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: Thorin sort of, accidentally, forgets about the holiday. At least she's not the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy very late valentines?
> 
> i really wanted to write something for the holiday that was cute, i hope this will suffice?? these two are gonna figure things out eventually, i promise. new relationships are just difficult. i was going to explore more of their relationship history but it didnt feel right for this ficlet.

The last few weeks had been so busy, Thorin hadn’t noticed St. Valentine’s Day creeping up on her until the night of. As she placed her coat on the hook in her locker, her eyes went to the complimentary chocolates Ori supplied every year. 

Her lips pressed together. 

Shit. 

It had slipped her mind completely. The last few years she hadn’t celebrated it with anyone. That was probably why. Still, as she glanced over her shoulder, she could feel her stomach sinking. Dwalin had her head bowed closer to Nori and they were talking quietly. Her eyes moved around their changing room slowly. Though some of the team were together, most kept quiet about it. Bofur was in the midst of hugging Ori, their smile wide before they set the youngest of the team back onto her feet. 

Thorin slammed her locker shut and headed out into the main area of the firehouse. Gloin waxed poetically about her wife, while Balin and Dori shared tea at the table. She grimaced and walked out of the firehouse. 

_ Belladonna’s  _ would be open for another hour…

The steady, solid feel of Dwalin’s hand on her shoulder startled a little. Thorin glanced at her. 

“What?”

“What’s up? You were making grump faces in there.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I forgot it was…” Thorin said gestured uselessly about them. “I didn’t say anything to Bilbo today! I wasn’t even going to see her.” 

“She didn’t say anything?”

“No!” Thorin huffed, leaning against the brick wall of the firehouse. “Nothing about it. She’s a baker, though, she can’t have forgotten.”

“Not everyone celebrates it,” Dwalin pointed out, “or maybe she’s unsure if you’re at that point. It’s a pretty new relationship, yeah?”

“Aye,” she frowned at her boots before pushing herself off the wall. “What should I do?” 

“Just ask her, course.” Dwalin snorted before going back into the firehouse. 

Thorin rubbed at her face before shoving her hands in her pockets.  _ Belladonna’s _ was only down the block, luckily, and it wasn’t a very long walk most days. Though, Bilbo would be closing down for the day in less than an hour. She might have hurried a little due to that. God, she hadn’t time to shower like she would have. She hoped Bilbo would not mind. Hopefully there weren’t too many customers left straggling in the bakery. 

Pausing outside the bakery, she peered into the glass window. Her reflection frowned back at her as she fixed her hair. Suddenly, she wished she’d bowered a beanie from Bofur. At least the woman would know she’d been at the firehouse all day. Perhaps that would stay her opinion on Thorin’s appearance. 

Her eyes caught a man she didn’t recognize as one of Bilbo’s regulars. He leaned against the counter and display case, clearly talking with  _ Belladonna’s _ owner. From here, Thorin could not see her. The man had a strange smile on his face and she felt a sting in her gut. With a scowl, Thorin pushed open the door into the bakery. The sweet smell welcomed her, but she ignored it as she approached the man and Bilbo. 

Bilbo looked pleasant as ever, if Thorin did not know her well. However, she could spot the slight crease in Bilbo’s expression that meant she wasn’t very pleased. This was why Thorin had never worked in customer service. She couldn’t hold her temper the way Bilbo did. 

As she came closer, letting her feet fall heavily, the shorter woman caught her eye and she brightened. The man turned slightly, pausing in his sentence as he took in Thorin. 

“Er,” the man said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry sir, but I must serve my customers. Please, would you move?” Bilbo’s voice was sickeningly sweet, her nose scrunched up but not in the way that Thorin thought cute. 

He stepped aside as Thorin shouldered her way past him, smiling softly at Bilbo. 

“How can I help you? What would you like? I’m afraid we only have a couple pastries left for the day.”

“That’s fine,” she said, voice light. “Actually, do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?”

“Oh,” Bilbo grinned a little, her eyes flicking towards the man, who gaped at them, “well, that’s very bold of you. I would love to.”

There was a pause, then Thorin heard the tinkle of the door’s bell as the man ran out of the bakery. She glanced around. The bakery was empty, which wasn’t too surprising as Bilbo had half an hour until close. Most patrons knew they probably wouldn’t be able to get what they wanted if they came in that late. 

Now, she took Bilbo in as the woman moved to begin her closing procedure. She had worn a light pink dress, accompanied by her signature dark red apron, and a tiny pair of heart-shaped earrings. Thorin’s heart fluttered a little as she watched her girlfriend move about the bakery. Bilbo came back to her, leaning against the counter with a pleased smile. 

“I didn’t know I’d be seeing you today!”

“Oh, well, I…” Thorin paused, failing the courage to ask her about the date, “I thought it would be nice to have dinner tomorrow, when I’m less exhausted.” 

“It’s so sweet of you to stop by right after your shift,” she said, leaning up on her toes to kiss Thorin’s cheek, “come by ‘round dinner time tomorrow then.”

After a few more involved kisses, Thorin left her to finish closing the shop for the night. She knew that the moment she hit her bed, she’d be out for twelve hours. It was a blessed thing she didn’t have to work the next day. 

 

After a long time grumbling at herself in the mirror, Thorin peeked out into the livingroom. Dis was tapping away at her laptop with her feet propped up. Both Fili and Kili were working today, and at this time of the day, Vili was still out at their shop. She chewed on her lip before stepping quietly into the room. Her sister did not glance up or acknowledge her presence. 

Thorin cleared her throat. 

“What’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be at Bilbo’s soon?” She didn’t look, frowning at her screen. 

“Aye, can you.. Look, I need your help.”

Dis looked up in surprise, then slowly looked Thorin over curiously. The older woman held her arms out, sighing slightly. She’d tried to dress nicely enough for the date and also aiming for a hint of the missed holiday. Just in case. The red shirt was a pretty thing she never wore, but Dis had bought it for her as a gift. She’d accompanied with a pair of dark jeans. Personally, she thought it was a nice enough outfit, but she wasn’t exactly a fashion snob. 

Her sister smiled approvingly. 

“Very nice, Thorin.” She offered a thumbs-up. 

“Great. I.. uh, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Thorin called out as she shoved her feet into her boots. 

She didn’t wait for a reply from Dis, heading out of the house and down the street. It was bright up, the days starting to lengthen. They’d been hit by a sudden warm streak of weather. Bilbo’s place wasn’t too far for her to walk, especially in this weather. She admired the sights along the way, as Hobbiton was a breathtaking place at times. It was prettier during spring and summer, but even in the late winter, it had a lot of land to gaze across. As she walked into Bilbo’s neighborhood, she waved at one of the neighbors. They’d started recognizing her after a few days of her visiting Bilbo. Most of them turned up their noses at her, but those who were direct neighbors to Bilbo didn’t seem to mind her as much. 

Of all the neighborhoods she had visited, Bilbo’s had to be the strangest. They had their own little market in the midst of everything, which happened to be on the way to Bilbo’s. Thorin had no choice but to walk through it all. Her eyes caught on a flower stall. Flowers were date appropriate, weren’t they? And people gave each other flowers for St. Valentine’s all the time. That was a good way to bring it up. She paused, looking over the flowers curiously. She didn’t know much about flowers but her eyes lit up at the violets. Bilbo would like those. 

Bilbo’s garden hadn’t bloomed quite yet. Thorin stood on the porch, waiting for her to answer the door. When Bilbo had moved into Bag End, she had tried her hand at taking care of the garden initiated by her father. Her efforts had quickly been rescinded and Hamfast had taken right back over. Bilbo thought it was quite funny. 

Thorin turned her attention back to the door as it opened. 

“Thorin! Come in, come in,” greeted Bilbo, stepping back to let her in. 

With the nice weather, she’d dressed lightly. She wore beige capris and a soft green shirt tucked into them. Also no socks, Thorin noted as she toed off her boots. Thorin moved her gaze back up the smaller woman, smiling as she met her eyes. Bilbo had also tied up her unruly hair, sort of messily at the nape of her neck. 

She could not get over how attractive Bilbo was. 

A little flustered, Thorin pushed the violets into Bilbo’s hand. 

“Oh,” she giggled lightly. “Thank you!” Then Bilbo beamed, pinching the loose fabric of the shirt that hung around Thorin’s arm. “This is lovely! Why have I not seen it before?”

“It’s not really something you wear around a firehouse, Bilbo,” Thorin said, following her to the kitchen, “it was gift from Dis last year.”

“Well, I quite like it,” she said, searching out a vase for the flowers. “Oh, I grilled chicken. The weather today is just so nice. Do you want to eat outside?”

“Sure,” Thorin laughed, watching as Bilbo began gathering dishes. “Need any help?”

“Take these, set the table? I’ll bring the food out.”

Thorin took the plates and silverware, going out the sliding door into Bilbo’s yard. The patio had warmed in the sun. She set the plates down, opposite of each other, then carefully set the silverware out. It looked nice, at least to Thorin’s standards, which meant Bilbo would hopefully approve. 

As she fixed a stray fork, said woman came out with a few dishes of food. Thorin would never understand how she could eat so much. It always looked like she’d made too much food, but Bilbo would insist she had cooked for two. And the food would be cleared by the end of dinner. 

“Sit,” Bilbo said, as she sat down herself. 

Thorin sat down and ate happily. Bilbo did happen to be a wonderful cook, besides the fact that she baked beautifully. She could have no complaints about the quality of food that Bilbo provided. And because of that, they very rarely had conversations during meals. Neither minded, though, as they always ended up talking much longer after dinners.  

Bilbo dabbed at the corner of her mouth with a napkin then eyed the flowers she’d placed on the table. 

“I do appreciate them but why the flowers?” 

“Oh,” Thorin looked at them as well before breathing in, “yesterday was St. Valentine’s…” 

Bilbo set her napkin down, her expression immediately apologetic. “I’m so sorry, Thorin. It slipped my mind completely, I mean… I know it was yesterday, the bakery is always very busy that day.” She chewed on her lip, looking at the plate in front of her. “I just haven’t thought about celebrating it in so long. Oh gosh, I’m terrible…”

Bilbo groaned into her hands, but pulled her face back up as Thorin tugged gently on her hand. 

“I forgot too, Bilbo. We can make up for it now.”

After a moment, the woman smiled thankfully at her. “What should we do? What do people do for Valentine’s nowadays?”

Thorin snickered, moving to sit closer to Bilbo and hold her hand properly. “I don’t really know. It’s been a few years since I had anyone to…”

Bilbo hummed, nodding in understanding as she looked out over the darkening evening. “I understand. I think, just being with you is enough.” 

Thorin smiled in relief, leaning in to brush a soft kiss against Bilbo’s cheek. These kisses had become a norm between them now, something that didn’t need permission every time anymore. She still only kissed BIlbo when the woman could see her coming in for it. 

To her surprise, Bilbo turned her head and kissed Thorin soundly on the mouth. Perhaps a late Valentine’s wasn’t such a bad thing. 


End file.
